It's Camping Time
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia and their friends are going for a camping trip organize by their school. Rukia: Worms in blood Torturelight? Chap. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Camping Time**

Disclaimer: Never going to own Bleach except the fan fictions.

A/N: Probably a bit same with CHibiKitty14's story. But this one I thought long ago. Before the unlucky agent: Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

"Okay guys and girls. If you want to go to the camping this weekend, please give this form to your parents or guardians. Give this form back to me in this week with the fee" Ms. Kuroda said to her students.

All the students read their form with the details. That wasn't including Ichigo. He didn't want to go to the camp. All the camp thingy just made him felt annoying especially if there were Keigo, Mizuno, Tatsuki's gang and that glasses Quincy, Ishida. Rukia on the other hand was so excited about this camping trip. Well, she had never gone for a camping in her entire life, so this is the chance for her to go to camping.

The school bell rang 10 minutes after their teacher gave them the form. Everybody was talking about the camping and that was including Rukia. She was talking to Orihime, Tatsuki and some other girls about the camping and it looks like they were very happy about it. Ichigo just watched from distance and walked down the stairs. He will be waiting for Rukia outside the school gate.

He had been waiting for her almost for half an hour and was really pissed off. He saw Rukia walked out from the school with those girls. They apart in front of the gate and Rukia walked towards pissed off Ichigo who was waiting for her under a tree.

"WHAT IN THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" he shouted after she was there beside him.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me. It was your problem," Rukia replied, looking at her bleach hair friend. Ichigo was like going to rip his hair off, totally pissed off.

* * *

Ichigo was in the bathroom when Rukia thought about the camping trip. She wanted to go but she had to get her guardian's signature. 'Who is my guardian? Nii-sama? No way. He is too far away and…' she stopped there when saw Ichigo coming put from the bathroom. 'Ichigo!' She smirked.

"Ichigo, I can go to the camping trip?" Rukia made the puppy eyes, motif to make sure Ichigo let her go! But our orange haired Shinigami won't fall for those eyes although he thinks those were kind of cute. "Go if you want. Why did you ask me anyway?" Ichigo wiped his damp hair. "Well, teacher said if we want to go, we had to get our parents' or guardian's signature, remember?" Rukia showed him the form. Of course our tall Shinigami here, remember about it. "So?" Ichigo asked rather annoyed. "Urm… well… erm… Can you sign it for me?" Rukia asked and gave the form to him. Ichigo kind of shocked when Rukia asked him that. Then he replied in annoyed tone, "And why I must sign it?" looking at her. "Well, you're my guardian right? In earth I meant." Rukia asked him and once again, she puts on those puppy eyes.

'What? Since when I'm her guardian?' Ichigo thought. Then, some devil's idea popped into his mind. 'It's time to teas her!' Ichigo let out a very evil smirk, like Ichimaru's. "If I don't want to sign it?" Ichigo said with a very, very evil smirk on his face. "Please…" Rukia begged. "No I don't think so…," Ichigo replied then on blink of eye, he was kneeled down with his hand on his sore face. Rukia had give him a **very, incredibly, extremely, extraordinarily, fantastically, powerfully **punch on his face. Well she was angry because Ichigo don't want to sign her form and because she really wants to go the camping trip. Ichigo gave out a loud scream of pain. Blood came out from his poor nose.

Suddenly, his bedroom door was opened by his little sister, Yuzu.

"Onii-san, what's wrong? We heard you screaming and dad asked me to ask you why?" Yuzu replied looking at his brother who was in very odd positioned. He was covering his bloody face with one hand while the other was closing his closet door. "**Urh…notink, I was jush ex-cidentelly heat sham-think**, (_Urh… Nothing. I was just accidentally hit something_)" Ichigo said while holding his bloody nose to avoid the blood from coming out again. Yuzu don't quite understand what was Ichigo trying to say. Ichigo pushed his little sister out from his room before rushed into the bathroom to wash his bloody face and shirt.

* * *

Rukia, who was pushed into the closet, still angry to Ichigo. She didn't care what happened to him. She knew that Ichigo just won't let her go to the camp. She was really disappointed. She cried silently before fell asleep. She dreamt that Chappy the bunny was invited to go camping with Chappy the bunny and was having a really happy time.

* * *

That morning, Ichigo knocked the closet as usual but there was no respond. He opened it and saw only futon. Rukia already left for school, he thought. Then he saw the trip form on his table. She left it there last night before gave him a punch. Ichigo felt that Rukia must have been upset. He took a pen then signed the form (he doesn't write his own signature) and also stapler some money for the fee. Then he rushed down and gave his dad his form because he can't just let her go without him.

He brought Rukia's form to school. When he was there, Rukia was no where at sight. He left the form inside her desk before went to his desk. Few minutes later, he saw Rukia entered the class and she didn't even give her usual smile to him. He knew that Rukia had been upset. When Rukia was on her desk, she looked inside and found her form. The form was already signed and also stapler together with the money fee. She smiled because she knew that it was Ichigo who put it there for her. She was happy again. Ichigo was very glad to see she smile again. Then the class started as usual. She gave her form in the lunch time so did he.

That starry night, Rukia was really happy. When Ichigo was out from the bathroom, Rukia said thank you. Ichigo thought that Rukia was going to kick him or punch him but Rukia gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Ichigo was blushed madly but luckily can deal with his blush-thingy and let out a smile, an unusual smile.

* * *

A/N: I had to re-write my story for make sure that it is not same as my cousin's (ChibiKitty14). So how was it? This story is not a one-shot. 


	2. Renji and Torture Light

Renji and Torture-Light

* * *

Two more day and they are ready to pack for their camp. Everybody was hardly waits except for orange hair shinigami.

Ichigo's P.O.V

'Shit. Why I did I sign in the camp trip? Damn her! But…damn her making those puppy eyes!! Ergh!! Kiya!!!' he was going to shout but he was in class. He rested his head on his surface of his hand. He wasn't listening to his teacher babbling about camp.

"…Must be in the camp site all the times. You guys must tell teachers or camp's facilitator… bla bla bla."

He was about to fall asleep when,

"I'm happy to tell you that we have a new student named Abarai Renji. Renji please introduce your self," Ms Kuroda pointing to a chicken red hair student.

Both Ichigo and Rukia hanged their mouth opened, shocked to see the red hair shinigami.

Renji cleared his throat, "I'm Abarai Renji a transfer student. So please show me around," politely and it was sucks a lot. Ichigo and Rukia tried to hold their laughter. It's just not like Renji to be polite.

"You can take your seat behind Kurosaki," and Renji walked to orange hair shinigami. "Ano – Abarai-kun, how did you know where Kurosaki-kun's seat?" asked the confused teacher.

'Oh-uh. Shit!' Ichigo glared at him.

"Uh- I heard some peoples said that the most weird bright orange hair and with scowl in this class is Kurosaki – guy" tried to sound normal. Some girls in the class giggles because they though Renji had a weird hair style too; chicken style.

Lunch time

"How dare you said my hair is weird?!" Ichigo was very pissed off.

"What? It's true okay! You have a weird hair. Nobody in the world had a very bright orange hair like you do!" Renji shouted back to him.

"Enough both of you!" Rukia shouted but Ichigo and Renji were to busy shouting to each other to hear her. Now, Rukia was pissed off.

"I SAID. ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! ENOUGH!" and she punched both of the weird hair style and colour shinigami head.

Ichigo and Renji massage their sore head and moaned in pain. Then Renji went away. Still massaging his head, Ichigo sit down next to Rukia and pulled out his lunch. They ate silently before Keigo and Muzuiro interrupted them.

Later, the school bell rang and four of them rushed back to class.

Teacher came in with Renji who had bunch of papers in his hand. Ichigo smirked evilly, don't ask why.

"Here is some list for you to bring your stuff to the camp. Each person takes one," and Ms. Kuroda asked Renji to give out the list to all of the students. Finally, the list reached him.

**Things to bring for camping trip  
_Sports suit for 3 days  
_****_Nightclothes (No pyjamas) for 2 nights  
A long sleeve t-shirt and trouser  
_****_Toilet's stuffs – Soap, Shampoo, Toothbrush, Toothpaste, etc.  
Tent  
Blanket  
Torchlight  
Cap  
Jacket  
And others things that you'll need_**

'Too many things? Oh man,' Ichigo grunted.

"You guys must perform a group of four and that is the maximum number in a group and minimum will be two peoples. You guys can share your tent. We will go to the camping site on 7.30 a.m. sharp. Who is late, will be left behind" she finished her sentences.

Ichigo was already spaced out until, "Kurosaki Ichigo! Are you paying any attention what I was just saying?" Ms Kuroda glared at him like she was going to eat him, alive. "Er…you were saying about the upcoming camp?" Ichigo replied in innocently tone.

Ms. Kuroda gave him a suspicious look. Then she continued her boring speech about camping trip.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V

That night, Rukia sat lazily on Ichigo's bed, reading a manga which she 'borrowing' from Karin. But, unfortunately, she can't focus herself to the manga which she read; she was thinking about Renji. 'Why is he here?' Her question answered few minutes later by a call from Soul Society. It was Captain Commander, Yamamoto – taichou.

"Good evening, dear Rukia-san," greeted by a happy 1st division taichou. That wasn't normal! He used to be a very strict old man.

"G…Good evening, Yamamoto-taichou,"

"Just want to ask you if Abarai-kun already reached Karakura City?"

"Yeah. This morning. He registered to Ichigo's school. Why is he here?"

"He is in a mission. A mission that he will accomplish that needs him to go where ever you and that Kurosaki boy go. That is including school, school's activities and some others teen activities. That's all. Please take care of him," and he off line.

'So that's why he is here,' Rukia thought.

Ichigo entered the room few minutes after the call bringing dinner for the petite Shinigami.

"Here's your meal. After eating, mind you to pack your things. We'll going there the day after tomorrow, after school," reminding Rukia who looking weirdly to her spaghetti.

"What's this? Are they worms in blood? Are you trying to make fun of me?!" Rukia glared at orange haired Shinigami.

"They are not worms in blood, stupid head! This is what you called spaghetti. It's an Italian food, stupid" and with that, he got a powerful punch on his head.

Then Rukia ate her spaghetti while Ichigo doing his homework.

Few minutes later, "Ichigo, can I have of this spag-ty-thingy? It taste great" with her face almost covered with red spaghetti tomato sauce. Ichigo looked at her, with his eyebrows scowling deep, even deeper than usual. He took the plate and rushed down.

Rukia took a tissue paper beside Ichigo's textbook. She looked at Ichigo's table and saw the list of the stuff that they should bring in camping trip. "Sports suits… I can borrow that from Karin. Tor- toru - torture? What the heck is this?" Rukia looking at the list, trying to read 'torchlight' word. She wiped the tomato sauce on her face while waiting for the bleach hair guy.

Ichigo came in bringing the second plate of spaghetti and two glasses of orange juice; one for him and one for her. "Here," giving to her the plate. He took a glass of orange juice and sat down to continue his schoolwork.

"Hey, whash ish torturesh lighth?" she asked him with her mouth full of spaghetti.

"What?" his eyebrows twitched.

She gulped the spaghetti, "What is torture-light?" looking at him, innocently.

"There is no such thing as torture light in this world" the very annoyed Ichigo sighed very deep and looking at his little friend weirdly.

"THIS!" Rukia showed him the list and pointed at 'torchlight' word.

Ichigo looked closely and burst out laugh that you could hear from two kilometres away. Then he was shut up by Rukia powerful punch.

"Ouch. That hurts!" he shook his head with a smile on his face, more like a smirk. "Rukia, that's torchlight. Not torture-light," looked at her.

"Oh. What does it look like?"

Ichigo took his torchlight from the books selves and showed it to her. Rukia looked amazed to 'torture-light' in front of her. "How does it works?" dumbly asked the orange hair teenage boy.

"Push the red button," Ichigo mumbled from his study table.

Rukia aimed the light to her eyes before push the red button and before screaming in pain. The light was shining brightly and she was stupid enough to aim the light to her eyes.

Ichigo took back the torchlight, mumbling something about how stupid was she. Then he took the 'worms in blood' plate and brings it down.

When he came back upstairs, he saw her already asleep on his bed, under his blanket and clutched to it tightly.

'Maybe she's cold,' Ichigo thought. This few days, the temperature was a bit cool then usual. Then Ichigo decided to let her sleep on his bed while he's on the floor. He took some blankets and laid it on top of her. For him, he took out futon and some thick blanket and sleep next to her; on the floor of course.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Finally finished my exams and it's holiday!! Please left a review


End file.
